The Attributist
by AngelicGarnet
Summary: Seven clans. Seven elements. One Attributist. When Hinata, a Dark Clan warrior, has found out to be the most powerful Attribute in the world, he knows it's not going to be easy with two sides fighting for him. The elements: Fire, Light, Electric, Water, Earth and Air have separated themselves from the Darkness Clan to start a war, will Hinata be able to bring the Council together?
1. Prologue

_"Hey! Gene! Over here!"_ A boy with ruby-colored eyes waved and grinned as he and his cousin were waiting in the field for her.

_"I'm coming, Ryu! Geez!"_ The girl with brown hair raced towards them panting heavily from her distance.

The cousin just smiled and shouted, _"Come on, Gene! Faster!"_

They were three kids. Three different stories. Three different tragedies. One was the adventurous and bold-minded child who was always so carefree and outgoing. The second was an energetic and caring girl who was always motherly and smiling. The last was a mischievous and teasing boy who loved to joke around with his mischief. They were childhood friends that could never set their friendships apart. Until that day...

_"What was it, guys?"_ She started to look up at the boys with a slight smile that had burst with the sunlight.

They both raised their hands out to give her a dandelion with a chuckle, _"This is for you Gene-chan..." _

She blushed beet red and grabbed the flowers with a slow grip looking back and forth at them and the living organism that she had held once in her hand. What was she to do? She couldn't tell them about what was bound to happen. The chocolate brown-haired girl looked up at them with teary eyes and burst into tears.

_"Gene? What's wrong?" _The cousin with golden eyes had arrived to catch her fallen tears from the sudden occurrence, but still there was silence.

_"Genevieve-chan?"_ The ruby-eyed boy started to question her.

She could only sniffle at the words of her name, _"Y-You guys... don't understand..."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"It's too complex... I'm sorry."_

As soon as she started to run away, they had both grabbed her arms with a cold stare.

_"Gene. What's wrong..."_

She didn't know how to respond... the had to tell the truth somehow.

_"Hina... Zaki..,"_ her eyes started to water and pour down as the flow of the stream trailed her cheeks, _"I-I must move to another... area..."_

Hinata's golden eyes had started to widen and he realized that his grip on her had weakened,_ "W-What do you mean, Gene-chan?"_

She couldn't look into their eyes anymore. She never wanted anyone to get hurt because of her. Ryuzaki and Hinata both looked at her with shock and surprise. Genevieve couldn't take the pressure anymore from their piercing eyes into her helpless soul and ran away without anymore words to tell them.

* * *

Genevieve had awoken to the sounds of screams and cries of many people, then slid her wooden door open to take a glance at the noises that occurred out of her backyard. Her stomach churned as she took plenty more steps into the hallway as a bad feeling had pinned her to believe that something was terribly wrong. Once she had gotten outside, four people had floated above the pond. Gene's eyes had started to grow wide to the shock... her parents... Satoshi-san's parents... they were just scattered everywhere among the one place she had thought to be once beautiful, now filled with the blood red liquid of the ones she respected... and loved most..

_"M-Mother?! F-Father?! Ms. Satoshi?! Satoshi-sensei?!"_ She started to pick up her mother's body slowly, _"Mama... please... please, please! Who did this?! W-Who?!" _

Genevieve had known it was too late to have one she loved respond now since she was dead. Thunder roared even louder around her, she raised her hand and lightning appeared to shock the water. No pain. She really didn't mind whatsoever. All she could do was cry into her murdered mother's chest and wail out for her to survive. All little did she know the hope she had inside, had now been bottled up forever. A boy had hidden himself outside of the perimeter with a bloody knife behind his back, but could still hear her screams of heartache. He couldn't help it, but just cry along with her as the tears stroke his face...

Later when she was removed from the hospital of shock, she had stayed with the Shaoran family because they were the only ones that allowed for her care. Her smile had turned into a frown. She didn't even know what to do in life anymore. Genevieve's cheerfulness had faded away and she changed forever.

She never ate, slept, or smiled... she had always stayed in bed wondering if her parents and Satoshi-san's parents had enjoyed the eternal life of heaven.

_"Ryu... will she be okay?"_ Hinata had asked at the dinner table when he and Ryuzaki were the only ones there.

_"..."_ Ryu sat there in silence while eating his rice.

_"I know that she had recently.. lost her parents... but I'm worried about her happiness..." _

No one knew how to cure her happiness, but as time progressed, so did she.

* * *

Genevieve was twelve and a half, Ryuzaki was fourteen, and Hinata was thirteen as of two years ago. One day, it was an annual festival where everywhere in the country had agreed to host one called, 'The Moonlit Luck Festival'.

_"Gene! Come on! Let's go!"_ Ryu pulled her hand down the street and had made it towards the sidewalk in a couple of minutes.

_"What's the rush, Zaki-kun?"_ She had pouted as she looked at him.

_"Because-!"_

_"H-Hey! Wait up, guys!"_ Hinata ran down the road with only spare minutes till the sign had reached to stop crossing... It was the biggest mistake he could ever make.

Ryuzaki could only see the truck coming towards Hinata at full speed without stopping and could feel the grasp from Genevieve's hand slip away as she's running towards Hinata. With a push of her strength to move Hinata out of the way, her body had hit the front of the truck and everything had stopped. Everything. So much for luck.

* * *

Hinata and Ryuzaki had rushed into the ER to find her awake and alive with the doctors allowing for them to trespass. She could only blink at them and raise an eyebrow.

_"Genevieve! Are you alright?!"_ Hinata hugged her and sniffled.

Gene had stayed quiet for a while now and reply in the strangest way, _"Do..I know you two?"_

Hinata kept on saying his apologizes while Ryu was in shock by her response... There was no way. She couldn't have.. but she did. Amnesia.

Now that Hinata and Ryuzaki had stepped out of the hospital, they began talking about their secrets... one thing that Hinata didn't know was.. Ryu himself.

_"Hinata. I'm sorry.."_ He locked his eyes upon Hinata's and a red glow appeared to hypnotize his vision... to hide his biggest burden of them all.


	2. Chapter 0 - Separation

**_An Attribute. A certain person that is gifted with the power of one certain element bestowed by nature itself. An Attributist, a person who wields the elements of nature on Earth. The Attributist must hide his or her powers to balance the world. When an Attributist falls into the wrong hands, a clan can conquer the world into the world of false hope. _**

**_There are seven clans, Attributes, have to work together to face tragedy; light, fire, darkness, air, electric, water, and earth. A way that they had kept order for their civilization was called, the Attribute Council; this called for leaders in all clans to protect all people in what shape or form. When one of the leaders has betrayed the code… everything shatters. War breaks out into chaos… so, which side will you be on?  
_**

* * *

_"You are the third guardian of this council! You must take these responsibilities with care for your people!" A male with a blue highlight on his bangs put his hand on my shoulder, gripping tightly with force._

_I pierced into his dark blue eyes as the council members looked at me with shock, "The darkness doesn't need your stupid orders. We can be as free as we can!"_

_They all stood there in silence, mumbling about the words that I had blurted out._

_A girl with strawberry blonde hair had looked straight into my eyes, "You have guts Ryu, but you will have to listen to us somehow."_

_I shook my head denying with a smirk on my lips, "How would I? You guys always talk about what's holy enough to make the world peaceful!"_  
_  
"And you suggest what?" A girl stood up with her hands together as the transparent dress followed._  
_  
My finger had pointed at all of them, "You all know what I mean.."_  
_  
"Explain."_  
_  
"Well!" A devious smile formed on my face, "I'm saying… why my clan should be here if all we do is… cause the messes?"_  
_  
A boy with ash black hair hidden in his red hoodie exclaimed, "You really don't think - !"_  
_  
"Oh, I do! I hereby declare myself, apart from the council!"_  
_  
I could find myself glancing at the fifth guardian. She had cat-like eyes that stared down into my soul, __"Leave him. If he's willing to disown his own family," Her fists gripped tight against her sides, knuckles turning white as she stared at me hard, "So be it."_

_All of them focused on her while she knew I was leaving out the double, steel doors with a grin of freedom. I could finally do with what I wanted most. Destruction._


	3. Chapter 1 - Hidden Elements (Hinata)

**_An Attribute. A certain person that is gifted with the power of one certain element bestowed by nature itself. An Attributist, a person who wields the elements of nature on Earth. The Attributist must hide his or her powers to balance the world. When an Attributist falls into the wrong hands, a clan can conquer the world into the world of false hope._**

**_There are seven clans, Attributes, have to work together to face tragedy; light, fire, darkness, air, electric, water, and earth. A way that they had kept order for their civilization was called, the Attribute Council; this called for leaders in all clans to protect all people in what shape or form. When one of the leaders has betrayed the code… everything shatters. War breaks out into chaos… so, which side will you be on?_**

* * *

**_[If you're hearing this, let me warn you something. This is highly intense to anyone out there... but we are in the middle of chaos between our divisions. Listen carefully and pass this on before the darkness reaches your heart. I want you to know that, never let fear control you. Just listen to what I say and let me tell my story to how my crazy life began.]_**

_'Cling! Bang! Ching!'  
_The noise roared into the air in minutes. My opponent was swiftly dancing their swords in the darkness. The speed pertained to our survival and the way you would have dealt with it was the only way to survive our attacks. I matched my opponent's speed and strength. Once our blades rested in the last moment, pressuring who would release first.

Although with the last moment I had, my opponent was a female. This long, raven haired girl had no hesitation into battling with me. She took one hard step on my foot and turned quick enough to elbow my neck to take the fall. Her foot stomped on the ground so proudly and she yelled in victory with her fists in the air as the mob cheered as they surrounded us.

"_I did it once again! Woo! I beat him guys!_" She declared haughtily.

I could only groan and sit up in pain to watch her cheer. That's my sister alright. Alice Shaoran, the most competitive there was and the prodigy of the Dark Clan. We we born on the same year, but at different months. She was born in July, I'm born in April. Just average sixteen year olds, look at us now. Now that was just a clarification. I laugh at this understatement, but this girl... she's the general for our clan.

_"Almost there, Hinata!"_ Alice stuck her tongue out playfully and patted my scruffy, brown hair, treating me like a kid.

_"I'm older then you, Alice. So, shut up,"_ I snapped at her.

Although, we were both so different. I don't understand the resemblance. As I stormed out of the training ground in frustration, I could see the buildings to the city. This was our city. Darkness clan.

_**[By the way, we're in Chicago right now...]**_

When I stepped on the stairs to go to the city hall, a noise occurred to my ears.

_'Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.'_

I was getting nervous. Could a bomb be here in broad daylight?! I looked around to see what it was. Silence... it could have been my imagination. My touched the final step before I could check in to see my cousin, a queasy sense tightened my stomach. I could see from the corner of my eye, a hint of smoke. Mist? No. It didn't feel moist. I could feel a whack on the back of the head...

_"Ugh..."_ I fell over, groaning with the aching pain blacking me out.

* * *

I had awoken to the startling noise of a main laughing and grinning like an idiot the first time I looked up.

_"Perfect. The city hall members were so clueless. I didn't even know what to begin with until now!"_ A man in a mask snickered wildly with his stupid crew.

This was obviously a terrorist attack on the clan. Happens once every month. I could hear myself grinding my teeth in a vicious manner. Not very attractive isn't it?

_"Idiots.."_ A guy next to me cackled.

I glanced at him to get a good look at him. He held his black hoodie against his face all mysterious-like, but it didn't really work out because I could see his dirty blonde hair over the shadow of his eyes.

_"What are you laughing about?! We're being held again at the city hall!"_ I hissed at him.

He glanced his ruby eyes at me and snickered, _"Hello, Hinata Shaoran."_

Who would've known... it was my insane cousin, Ryuzaki Satoshi.

_"Ryu?!"_ I widened my eyes, _"You're not supposed to get caught!"_

He just shrugged and laughed, _"They didn't know, so I stuck with it."_

I could see when he looked at the gang. His eyes colored bright red as it glowed like a blood-red moon.

_"What was that?"_ I asked about the eye.

_"What was what?"_

"A sigh of grief just came out of my mouth, _"Nevermind."_

He got his phone out and held it in the air taking a picture of both of us. I was in shock. He got out his phone... in a frickin' terrorist attack... AT THE WRONG TIME! HOW DID NO ONE NOTICE HIM?! HE CLICKED THE SEND BUTTON AND SMIRKED. What the hell, Ryu? What the hell!? You could've used that for calling the police! Screw him... if he wasn't going to do anything, I guess I have to act this out on my own.

_"My, my.. such helpless peasants they are,"_ the boss of the gang boasted in a villanous way.

_"Dang... he's gotten better at comebacks... but he was stupid as any of his crew members."_

The guy cam at me with an irritated rage, but only did I know too late that I had spoken that out loud.

_"What was that pipsqueak? Did I hear something come out of 'YOUR' mouth?!"_ He demanded an answer while picking up his gun to point at the bottom of my jaw.

This guy's just the strangest criminal that I've seen in ages. Everyone was surprised to see what came out of my mouth this time.

_"You know what I said?! I called you the stupidest criminal alive for being such a bitch and a weak retarded bring on the planet! Deal with it!"_

He grabbed my hair and pulled it down hard, shoving the gun deeper into my skin making me gasp of air. I could find Ryu trying to struggle from his bonds that were loose, to actually help this time. I didn't know what to do anymore... my life was over. I, Hinata Shaoran, was afraid to die in the hands of murder. My eyes had shut the moment I thought my life would have been vanished. All of a sudden, a red gleam of light had started to burst what I would say.. burning? I opened them to find the boss on fire all of a sudden. My hands were perfectly fine, but if I caused it? How?

The moment I took a step foward, I looked behind me.. no shadows. What- I could hear half of the crew members yelling and screaming. The sound of piercing echoes though my ear. The gigantic, large circle that appeared a while ago turned from a flaing red to a pitch black... why? I had no idea!

As my eyes glanced around, I saw two or three people stabbed by.. shadows. Blood spread straight across from the hallway. Everyone one of the captives, even Ryu, were looking at me with shock.

_"H-H-Hinata.. you're a-a-"_ Ryu stuttered for the first time in years, but had been interrupted with the cries and screams.

I backed up into the door and made my escape there. My struggle to the door was fearful. Were the cops going to come for me?! Will I die?! By the end of the street, I didn't know where I was going whatsoever. My head lifted to see a dark forest... the way after I used those sudden abilities had knocked me out good. My knees buckled falling first. The only thing is.. I could've sworn that someone grabbed my arm from hitting my head against the cold ground to hear:

_"Hey! Are...you...alright?"_

Then, I passed out to unconsciousness.

_**[This was only the beginning, though. Trust me. You've never seen war at it's best... Hinata Shaoran, heading off for a while.]**_


End file.
